Portal Books
Description In Beyond the Kingdoms, it is revealed that the late Fairy Godmother invented a potion that can turn any work of fiction into a portal to the world it describes. With 3 drops of the potion, the book becomes a portal and emits a beam of light that can be entered to travel. The book itself will also exist in the literary world, and serves as a portal to go back. Once a portal is established, characters from the stories can also travel in the other direction and become "real" on the other side. It is yet unknown what happens to the storyline in the original book when its characters go "missing". Once a book on either side is destroyed, the portal is no longer functional. (more about the potion : here). Use The Fairy Godmother originally intented the potion to be a gift for her son Lloyd, who loved to read. He turns it down, but later tries to steal the potion anyway to use it to evil ends, realizing the potion's potential. Llyod, now the Masked Man, gets his hands on the potion in A Grimm Warning, and uses it to go into works of fiction and recruit the villains of the stories for his army. With this army, he takes over the Land of Stories. In order to defeat him (and the villains who take over the reign of the Land of Stories after they depose him), Alex and Conner follow him through the portal books he created, hoping to catch him. The Masked Man deceives them, banishing them into seperate books and destroying the portal books. Alex and Conner both recreate the potion individually and turn loose pages into new portals to escape. In An Author's Odyssey, several of Conner's short stories are also turned into portals. Known Portal Books (in order of appearance) * A Boy's First Dog''TLOS IV, ch 5, p 82 - most likely a fictional title, used by the masked Man to show Morina the power of the potion. * ''Frankenstein''' (Mary Shelley)TLOS IV, Prologue, p. 10 - used by the Fairy Godmother to test the potion. * '20,000 Leagues under the Sea' (Jules Verne)TLOS IV, ch 10, p 147 - used by the Masked Man, though he returns from the book on his own without having recruited anyone. * 'The Jungle Book' (Rudyard Kipling) TLOS IV, ch 10, p 147- used by the Masked Man, though he returns from the book on his own without having recruited anyone. * '''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (L. Frank Baum)TLOS IV, ch 10 p 148 - used by the Masked Man to recruit the Wicked Witch of the West and her armies of Winkies, Flying Monkeys, wolves, crows and bees. * Tom Sawyer ''(Mark Twain)TLOS IV, ch 10 p 162 - one of the books the Masked Man stole and kept in his cave, though it is unclear if he traveled in to it and if so, recruited anyone. * ''Great Expectations ''(Charles Dickens)TLOS IV, ch 10 p 162 - one of the books the Masked Man stole and kept in his cave, though it is unclear if he traveled in to it and if so, recruited anyone. * ''Hamlet ''(William Shakespeare)TLOS IV, ch 10 p 162 - one of the books the Masked Man stole and kept in his cave, though it is unclear if he traveled in to it and if so, recruited anyone. * ''A Treasury of Fairy Tales'''''TLOS IOV, ch 15, p 207 ''- used as a portal to the Land of Stories by both the Masked Man and Alex and Conner, as all fairy tale books-turned-portal lead there. * ''Peter Pan'' (JM Barrie)TLOS IV, ch 15, p 208 - used by the Masked Man to recruit Captain Hook and his pirates. * ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Lewis Carroll)TLOS IV, ch 18, p 241 - used by the Masked Man to recruit the Queen of Hearts and her army of playing cards. The volume itself is destroyed, closing the portal. * ''King Arthur ''(various sources)TLOS IV, ch 21, p 282 - used by Alex, Mother Goose and Lester, though not on purpose; they are tricked into going inside by the Masked Man, who then destroys the book to close to portal. * '''''Robin Hood (various sources)TLOS IV, ch 22, p 302 - used by Conner, the Tin Woodman and Peter Pan, though not on purpose; they are thrown into the portal by the Masked Man, who then destroys the book to close to portal. * ''Conner's Short Stories ''(Conner Bailey) - (An Author's Odyssey content coming soon) Trivia : The Storybook portal to the Land of Stories The original 'Land of Stories' book from the twins' first adventure is most likely bespelled in a different way, as it can be activated without the use of a potion, and it goes only one-way. References Category:Items Category:Portal